toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda
Archive 1 Leave a message on this talk page! Also, leave your signature by typing ~~~~ so I know who I need to talk to! Create a New Message! ---- Thanks 2 Things: 1: Should I make some users rollbacks if we think they've met the requirments. 2: NICE JOB ON THE NAVIGATION HUB! Anyway, thanks, and about my name colour, will it be changed? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 08:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) OK OK and could you look at Jelly's request for rollback rights? We only need your approval. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 15:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: It's on the Request User Right thing. It's time for me to promote Jelly, Gamer had said yes so I'll leave him a message and could you update community corner? (aka: message) I'll make him an admin when he's met the right requirments. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 15:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) What about Green? Say, should we make a blog about this? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 16:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, I've made a blog about it and all that's needed to do is update the community corner! I might actually do that... He.. he. - looks - Oh, you've done it! Nice job! So, anything else we need to do that includes rollbackness? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 16:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ToontasticToon212 is now a rollback. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep Yep, I think they should be changed, ok can you tell Theevina that she's an admin please? Ill update Comunity Corner. Cheers. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that's what I meant could you tell her? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just so you know, I'm actually a male. The username confuses people sometimes. Theevina 18:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) User Can you please block this user? When you see his user page you'll see what I mean. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Doodles Why is the doodles page locked from editing? Theevina 02:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Theevina 02:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright alright, i'm just trying to get the badges, cause that's what i like to do, collect stuff like badges on here. I hope you understand. Also, I tried edited the cog moves page and it's messed up. could you be able to fix it? Thanks Toontownfanboi7298 20:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Thanks! But I can't take credit for it........... Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 07:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I've tried it and it doesn't work. Man for the job 16:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I would want to make Man for the job a signature, but I would need his acct details and I owuld never take them. JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 17:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Soon Ok I'll contact them soon. Man for the job 08:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hey, I put a page up for deletion because there is already a page like it called, Snowman Head. So please delete the double. Thanks! Toontownfanboi7298 18:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Like copy and delete? Toontownfanboi7298 18:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) alright np. Toontownfanboi7298 18:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi, I got your answer for my request. Is there a way for the near future that if I keep doing what i'm doing but not editing someone elses page, is it possible I can be approved for roleback or admin again like say I send in my posstion in october, is it possible I can be accepted if I lay down the edits on peoples profile page? But anyways, I will keep editing. Thanks and write me back as soon as you can. Thanks! Toontownfanboi7298 16:43, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Request 2 So i've been blocked for requesting again? So if I DON'T edit on other pages and do what i'm suppose to do on here, I could have a chance to be a admin or a rollback player? Explain ok, what i'm trying to say is that it says i'm denied from editing from someone elses page. If I do what I do and never again edit on any others pages without permission, then could denied be changed to a aprove or will it always be a denied under editing on other's profile. What i'm saying is if I don't edit on others profile page, by time I keep requesting, my postion for admin or rollback player. Toontownfanboi7298 17:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Understand ok, I understand, you have answered my question, I will continue to edit pages and help the community wikia. Thanks and see ya around! Another question Hi just one more question, where it says my request and with the aproves and denies, what does, Toontownfanboi7298 - Waiting... mean? Does this mean when the person reponse to there request? Write back, thanks. Toontownfanboi7298 18:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I gotcha, alright, i'll see ya around. Toontownfanboi7298 18:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) School Yeah I've had tons of homework lately. But I'm gonna make the lost time during this week. (SPRING BREAK!!!) I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Back Ground Hi, tbh, the background is HORRIBLE, like it does not fit the whole screen and it blocks me from typing edits because of the picture like here im typing to you and I can't see the letters i'm typing,(sorry if I spell words wrong) Can you please change it to a different background or back to the way it was because this picture in my way of typing is starting to bother mew. Thanks. Wiki Position? I would love to be new events and news for the community and the official game. Please list me as Cooper. Thanks! RE: Explain By new events I meant veiwing different forums, posting about community and official events from the game. Like if I could have my own wiki page or Blog with community and official events? Thank you for the opportunity! Break from the Wiki I will be off the wiki for a week. Tyler The Great is a Cog's worst Nightmare!! 19:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Tyler The Great Phrases Oh yes, I do VP alot, I'm a mingler now so I'll be checking that and I'll put them on order in The Mingler Page in the section "Starting Phrases". --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! Oh my gosh! Thanks! Im honoured! Can you use this photo? YAY! Can my name be something like blue or yellow? I don't mind. THANKS AGAIN Man for the job 05:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I see my name has been changed, thanks! OK, but the Cog Suit thing may take a while... Man for the job 05:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to do it later today, sorry, I'm too tired. Man for the job 05:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Name Hmm... for my name.... Either Orange (I LOVE THE ANNOYING ORANGE!! :p) or Red. I think I'll go with red. Thaaaaaaaank Yooooooooou. (Thats how everyone says Thank you at my school :P) JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 08:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nominee Hey can I be a nominee for the top toons? Write me back. Thanks! Toontownfanboi7298 21:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bermuda! Hey I was wondering what is that one teplate called on JelyrollZillerwigs page where it says hi need help ask excpierienced users like me! And it shows a picture of a toon what is that called? Thanks! Thanks! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 01:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 01:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh and.... Thanks for making the user information page better it was just a starter! That way new people know who gets on and who doesn't and users to watch out for! Lion_blaze We should probably put a active users list also! Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 01:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC)